Hell On Heels
by Embers-Set-Alight
Summary: A two-shot (Complete AU) about Clary, "America's Sweetheart", supermodel. She's tired of living under this heavy shadow of her former self, and looking to alter the world's view of her. To do just that she will have to change from the inside out. A hot encounter with a stranger will lead her to a great opportunity. Cassandra's characters will be slight OOC, but still entertaining.
1. Part I

"The secret to change is to focus all of your energy, not on fighting the old, but building the new." - Socrates

Four weeks ago:

It is seven in the morning, and rising sun contorts the lightened sky into a beautiful array of blues, oranges, pinks, and reds. Despite the thermometer on the wall, Clary shivers from the cold outside her window. Grabbing her freshly brewed cup of coffee, she sits on her overly large sofa, and begins scanning the channels on the television. Sighing, she settled on MTV, this is the only time she enjoyed their top 20 lists. In the midst of dancing, she makes herself a bowl of oatmeal and mixed berries.

In taking her first bite, she nearly chokes, hearing the announcer interrupt the number four music video with breaking news about her favorite band, 'By The Angel'. _"We take you live to the open press conference..."_ Clary runs from the kitchen nook to sit on the couch by the television. The band members walk out onto the stage, followed by an infinite amount of screaming from the fan in attendance. The four adolescents she had come to know, had changed, grown into gorgeous men. They take their seats at the table, and Magnus, the band's manager walks out last to stand at the podium beside them. _"We thank you all for joining us this morning."_ Fans erupt in screams again. _"Today we want to share with the world that 'By The Angel' has officially come back from a four year hiatus."_ The crowd has turned into a mass of swirling bodies, all excited over the news. Clary even jumps up in shock, inadvertently forgetting her spilled oatmeal.

Magnus whistles into the microphone, causing many to hold their ears, but does redirect their attention. " _This is an open press conference, so please be respectful to allow the media to ask their questions_." Off to the side of the camera, she sees Jace, the band's frontman (lead guitarist and vocalist), lean to whisper to Alec, who plays the piano and guitar. Alec smirks in response, causing Jace to laugh openly. Clary feels her heart skip a beat. Even now, she hasn't forgotten her crush on the breathtaking tan band member and the dark haired, blue eyed angel sitting beside him. New reporters and gossip magazine writers all alike take turns asking questions. Most about what they were all doing with the time off, to which none really openly shared. Alec mentioned going to University, Jonathan, drummer, spoke of backpacking through Europe, and Jace joked about probably fathering an endless amount of babies. The only exception was Sebastian, bassist and vocalist, who shared that he married his high school sweetheart. Clary noticed the dark bruises under his puffy eyes, making him look like he hadn't slept in a week. _It mustn't be going well,_ she thought sadly.

One woman asked the rest of them if they were single, to which Jonathan said yes, excitedly waving to the female fans, making his fellow members roll their eyes. Alec answered with 'It's Complicated'. Once Jace admitted to being single, Clary's breath caught. Suddenly, she is jumping up and down shouting 'yes'. It's always nice when you don't have to worry about sharing your crush with another woman in your fantasies.

An older man stands up to actually ask about their music. " _So, what kind of music will you be bringing your fans now that you've returned?_ " Jon leans toward his microphone, " _We may have changed, but our tastes haven't. We're smart enough to stick to what we're good at._ " There is a collective laugh among the audience, Clary included. Alec rolls his blue eyes, and speaks up. " _We have been writing some new songs, together and separately, so within the next week we'll be in the recording studio to begin making the album. We are all eager to get back into the music._ " He flashes a full smile, and some of the girls closest to the stage stagger forward, trying to reach out to him. Clary sighs involuntarily, thinking, _He's just too beautiful_.

Without hesitation, Jace grips on to his microphone. " _In fact, there is a song that is already prepped, written by Alec himself, very sensual. Titled 'Hell on Heels', and it will be out first single released. Be prepared._ " The screams from the crowd is deafening, and Jace casually leans back in his seat. First Alec appears shocked, then his blue eyes meet Jace's golden ones, and mouths 'I fucking hate you'. Jace smiles and replies, 'I know you want this'. He laughs when Alec crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

"They are a riot," Clary squeals after the conference is finished. The sound of her inbox draws her attention, and she runs to her laptop on the kitchen counter. She reads about an audition for a fashion show that Izzy set up for her. "Time for work." She says disheartened.

Two weeks ago:

Clary sits in the crowded waiting area to talk to her agent, which has been twenty minutes past the appointed time and counting. The receptionist finally gave her permission to see her, so Clary stands up and walks toward the office. She is very much aware of the eyes that are on her body. Clary has been modeling since she was thirteen, and she was ecstatic when that contract ended. All the cheesy smiles and cameos on Disney channel shows were becoming ridiculous. She had to be careful of her actions, because it would alter her 'America's Sweetheart' image. There were so many stories of models that lost jobs because they didn't follow the rules of their contract depicting their image, and they never really bounce back from it. Freedom never comes cheap.

Now that she's twenty-one, she wants to change the way society sees her. She still gets called out for her past jobs, and still being referred as that stupid nickname makes her want to run around naked. It's been three years since she started working with Isabelle Lightwood, and she is still intimidated by the taller, beautiful woman. But today, Clary plans to put her foot down and demand a job that would offer her a challenge, growth.

She raises her hand to knock on the door when it is opened abruptly. In the door frame stands 'By The Angel's manager Magnus Bane. Clary openly gawks at his wiry frame in black leather attire from head to toe, his spiked black hair with green highlights, and his wearing his signature cat eye contacts with shimmering green eyeliner. One of his perfectly sculptured brows rises questioningly.

Regaining her well-practiced composure, she offers her hand. "Clary Fray." He smiled coyly, takes her hand and kisses just above the knuckles.

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Fray. I have seen many of you pictures, and even once in show. You walk like an angel."

"Thank you, but I am no angel." Clary offers as she always retorts to similar statements.

With another kind smile, he turns his head behind him to look at Izzy, whom Clary forgot was even present. "Please let me know if you find a girl that will suit the video. I'm sure if anyone can find our lead girl, you can. Kisses." Then he sauntered away.

Clary walks into the office and sits in a wide armed chair while Izzy closes the door before joining her. As soon as she sits down, Clary asks as innocently as possible, "So how do you know Magnus Bane?"

Nonchalantly, "Hmm? Oh, he manages the band my brother's in." She tucks a strand of her straight dark brown hair behind her ear.

"You have a brother? What does he play?"

"Yeah for about twenty five years now." She laughs, and continues. "He plays a lot of instruments. Let's see, piano, flute, bass, guitar, and he just started learning how to play the saxophone."

Clary was taken aback. "Whoa, he's very well rounded." Isabelle nods in agreement as she shifts through scattered paperwork on her desk. "So Magnus is looking for a leading lady to put in a music video?"

"Yes, it's a big gig, and he is very particular about the kind of girl he wants."

Clary's thin fingers entangle themselves nervously, and bites her lip in her unease. "Iz, do you think I could be in the music video?" Her voice was small.

Isabelle's fingers pause in their search, and her brown eyes finally look up at Clary, a smile already on her lips. "You're joking, right?" Clary straightened in the chair, holding her chin higher. "Clary, you're not what Mags is looking for at all. He wants wild and sultry. You're sweet and innocent. There's nothing wrong with it, especially since it works for you and your look."

"Maybe I don't want to project sweet and innocent anymore. I'm no longer a child, Izzy. I really want something that can help me break out from under that stupid label." Her disgust for her predicament is powerful enough for Isabelle to take her seriously.

Iz leans back and gazes at Clary contemplatively. "Why is this coming up now?"

"This is something I've wanted for a while now. I suppose I just didn't have the figurative balls to say so."

Izzy laughs at Clary's unusual vocabulary and nods. "That's a good start, but using a couple of colorful words will only take you so far."

Biting her lip, Clary questions what it is exactly that she will have to do just to jump up in the world of modeling. "Tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it."

After much too long silence, Isabelle reluctantly agrees. "There are two things that need to be done before you meet with Magnus again." Clary nods eager to start, no matter what evil thing she will have to do. "I have a copy of the single, and I will let you borrow it. Listen to the lyrics, become the girl they are singing about. That will be the true test with Magnus. He'll have to believe you playing the part. Next, is to go out and do something crazy. When I say crazy, I don't mean anything illegal or dangerous. Don't worry about clothing. I think the best way to make you a viable choice is to change from the inside out." With that she slides the demo of the song toward Clary.

As soon as Clary climbs into the driver's seat and starts the car, she put the disc in the player. Driving in the afternoon traffic was anything but boring with the song on repeat. It made her heart beat quickly and hands clammy. The girl this song describes is certainly different from anything than she even had in mind. Clary's personality would have to pull a complete one-eighty, but instead of feeling unease, she felt challenged and motivated. She wants to prove everyone's thoughts on her 'limited abilities' are misconceptions.

2 Days before audition:

Standing in front of the mirror, Clary criticizes her reflected image. Even though Isabelle said that clothing isn't as important as her personality, she wanted to try something different. She tried out new stores, bought sexy lingerie, purchased clothing that is fitting to her body type and her new style.

Iz told her of Pandemonium, a nightclub that attracts the fans of hard rock and tight leather. Clary turns to the side, watching the way the black lace material clings to her body. The dress is an A neckline with thick straps that meet at the nape of her neck, back is cut out, and shows curves that she has been hiding for years. The black high heels transformed her normally skinny lower extremities into delectable shapely legs. Her makeup was done in deep brown smoky eye and nude lip. Clary left her hair down, but curled it into tighter ringlets. She puts on a waist length lightweight leather jacket before taking a picture with her phone, and sends it to Izzy. Four minutes later she receives a text complimenting her choice of wardrobe. With Isabelle's approval, she was ready to put her new look to the test.

In the car, she listenes to the demo again, now able to sing the entire song. _It is so catchy_ , she notes mentally. Clary parks two blocks away, and begins walking toward the entrance of the club. She passes a couple walking down the sidewalk, and nervously hopes that they wouldn't ask for her autograph. "Wow, she's stunning looking", the woman confides to her boyfriend. She looks nothing like herself, so she wasn't recognized. That brings a confident smirk to her face and a little extra sway in her hips.

"ID?" the brawny bouncer asked in a raspy voice. She took out her ID card, and handed it over. After looking at the card, back at her face, and then back to the card, the bouncer nods his head, returning her ID, and lets her pass.

Clary becomes overwhelmed by the strobe lights and multiple color laser lights in the packed area. Taking a deep breath, she sashays to the bar to order herself two rum and cokes, to which the bartender with a mohawk gives her funny look. She sips from the first glass slowly, watching those surrounding her. Many women with differing degrees of buzz cuts or overly worked hairstyles wearing barely there leather and men wearing more makeup than her, all look like they're having sex on the dance floor. Nine out of ten had at least one piercing on their face. Again she doubts her wardrobe and her presence here.

Halfway through her second drink, Clary started feeling the warmth and lightness that comes with alcohol, and takes off her jacket. The buzz is settling under her skin and her head is numb to the nervous feelings she had when she first entered. Her attention piques when she hears a familiar start playing, from 'By The Angel'. She slides off the stool and walks to an open area on the dance floor, not paying attention to those that stare oddly at her.

Once she find enough room, her body starts to sway naturally to the melody. Her heart mirrors the beat from the rhythmic bass that she feels through her heels. Clary was losing herself in the music, unknowingly singing the lyrics, and letting her hands roam on her body.

Suddenly, she feels large hands following her own down her sides, running course to the hem of her short dress. Somewhere in the depth of her mind, Clary was outraged that a stranger was touching her, but in the moment she felt great. The stranger's hands were firm, never violent, and patiently teasing her through the thin fabric.

Without thinking, Clary took a step back, leaning into the stranger, who let out a soft breathy gasp. At least, she knows for certain it's a man, still she wouldn't turn around and look or she may lose her nerve despite the alcohol in her system. He is taller than her, with her head leaning comfortably on his shoulder. His body is lean and tight, taken care of, feeling the muscles under smooth cloth move behind her as he swayed to her tempo. The man's hands held her tightly to him, almost hugging her, and she pushes her butt into him while running her hands down his thighs. Which elicited a moan on his behalf. Clary smiles feeling accomplished, because she could tell he was already erect behind his dark jeans.

He retaliates by gripping onto her breast and nibbling on the shell of her ear. Clary gasps loudly, and she can feel his grin from stubble grazing against her cheek. His lips wisp along her skin in a line down her jaw, but press more firmly when he reaches her neck. She can feel her heart beating erratically, and skip a beat when he bites on a sensitive spot by her collarbone. Her hand has threaded into his soft, wavy hair, and tugs it roughly when he bites again. Then he slides his tongue up her neck, only to suck on the area below her ear.

Becoming unreasonably irritated by her own desire, she reaches down with her free hand down his leg and starts to rub up and down his length through his jeans. The man's hungry groan gives her satisfaction, but he shocks her when she feels his fingers brush up her leg to touch her. His greedy fingers push her thong aside to stroke her clit. Clary becomes weak kneed immediately, as if he pushed a button, but she refuses to slack off. She squeezes her hand into his unopened jeans to show him the same attention, and his breath quickly matches her pace as result.

The stranger has calloused fingers, which makes the sensations all the more intense. He pushes two fingers into Clary and her hand tightens around him in response. A growl is released from deep in his throat and bends his head into the crook of her neck. They continue to pleasure each other until they create a different form of music through their pants.

Beneath Clary's fingers, the man's excitement feels harder than before, and she thumbs the head to play with his pre-cum. He answers by curling his fingers, now hitting her G-spot. Clary feels her head start to spin more rapidly, so she pumps him quicker. Turning her head to the side, she whispers in his ear with a husky voice that sounds nothing like her own. "Come for me, baby." The man's arm, that is wrapped around her waist, is shaking from want, and his fingers inside her start to move rapidly.

Clary's walls tighten around his skilled fingers as her hand has frozen from her pursuit, but he doesn't relent, sliding them in and out while she rides out her orgasm. Once she comes back to her senses, she takes his hand away, and turns around to face him abruptly. Without looking at the man's face, she unbuttons and unzips his jeans, and drops to her knees. Before he could protest, Clary takes his member out his briefs and deep throats his nine inches without gagging. She feels his hands wrap onto her hair, gentle but tense. Her hands squeeze his base as she bobs her head up and down faster, his hands knot in her hair as if in need of a lifeline or anchor. Vaguely, she can hear him say something through his gasping breaths, but when he tries again it is indistinguishable. Clary figures it out when she feels the common movement in her mouth and the appearance of the milky liquid she swallows. When she is sure he is finished, she cleans up by licking around the shaft to the tip without her hands, and enjoys how he is shivering from the slight touches of her tongue.

Clary stands up and turns to walk away, when the intimate stranger wraps his fingers around her wrist and pulls her back to his front. The five-minute song that she had started dancing to has changed to something new. It is almost like a spell has been broken. Not to say that there isn't a want to continue with this man, but she is content to leave this where it stands. A crazy moment in time where she shared an intimate dance with a stranger.

"If you're in a hurry to leave, we can continue this at my place." His breath is still heavy and his voice is thick with the sexual desire he holds for her. His fingers dance over her sides again, leaving a trail of heat in their wake, as he kisses her neck.

"I was just looking for a thrill, but thanks for the offer." She responded and walked away smiling. All the while imagining her leaving the perfect stranger watching her with want and awe. The whole scenario made her think of the song, and that was just what she imaged the girl would say. Clary shrugs her jacket back on, knowing the cool air outside would shock her system, and leaves to go to the next club on her list.

Audition Day:

"Are you serious? You gave him head on the dance floor? Did anyone see?" Isabelle questioned excitedly as she drives us to the studio to meet with Magnus. Clary tried to her hardest not to blush while she retold her experience. Despite going to two other clubs, that was still the most adventurous thing that happened to her that night.

"I had those drinks and we connected so well that it didn't matter if someone was watching. No one said anything if they did."

Izzy shakes her head slowly while smiling. "I'm very proud of you. I never would have thought that you would have been able to do this in such a short period of time, but you have proven me wrong." Clary is please to finally has someone supporting her, and believes that she is more than the 'America's Sweetheart'. "MY only criticism is to not blush when you tell the story to Magnus."

Her green eyes widen in surprise. "I have to tell Magnus about what I did? Why?"

The brunette's brows furrow. "If you want him to truly consider you as an option, you're going to have to open up. Seeing as how this is the only story worthy of his time, you will have to 'show and tell'. Well just the tell. I can take care of the show part."

"What do you have to show him?"

"The picture you took that night is saved on my phone. That way he can see the before and after, listen to your story, and make a decision on the spot. He's good at that."

The weight of her imminent test makes her gulp. It was simple to share that story with Iz, she's a female, has heard it all, and probably done it all. But to tell a man, the chances of being judged harshly are much higher. To some men, one night with a stranger often constitutes a woman to be called a slut or whore.

Clary walks into the office with Isabelle, trying to keep her head held high. The famous manager has changed his highlights from green to a royal blue, and wearing a black pantsuit without a shirt under the jacket. His tan skin glowing and firm upper body on display.

"Iz, great to see you again." He kisses both of her cheeks, and turns toward Clary with little interest. "Dear me, what are you doing here, Ms. Fray?" There was concern evident on his face.

Clary answers with self-assurance, "I'm here to audition."

He sits down and politely motions for them to follow the movement. "You are aware of the character I am looking for?" Clary nods. "What makes you believe that you can play the leading lady?"

Isabelle silently hands him her phone with Clary's picture staring up at him. He glances at it. "Who might this lovely be?" True curiosity shining through the golden-green contacts.

"Me." Clary speaks surely. Magnus looks up and down quickly, comparing the two girls in front of him. Once Clary sees surprise and awe in his features, she begins to tell her story. Through the first part of 'tell', Magnus responded with 'oh's and 'hmm's.

"So I told him, 'I was just looking for a thrill', and walked away." Clary finishes. Magnus has appeared contemplative for the last ten minutes, no longer surprised by what she explained in detail. His manicured index finger tapping an odd rhythm on the arm of his chair. Even more peculiar, he smirks fandomly. Both Isabelle and Clary look at each other, not seeing the amusement, so he was the only one in on the joke.

Magnus opens his mouth but is distracted by a knock on the door. "Mags, the guys are ready for lunch." In walks Alec from 'By The Angel'. His light blue eyes are large at the company he was unaware Magnus had, hair messy, and wearing holey jeans with an over-sized NJ Devils fan sweatshirt. Clary's excitement is short lived. "Izzy?" Alec squeals, and Clary looks between the two confused. That is only increased when the gorgeous blue-eyed man hugs her agent tightly.

Magnus coughs to interrupt the couple. "Alec, this is Ms. Fray."

Blue and brown eyes look at the redhead, Izzy removes herself from Alec's arms and says, "Clary this is my brother, Alec."

"Your brother?" Clary squeaks back.

Iz nods, while Alec walks over to offer his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've seen you walk in the Herondale show, and you were beautiful. Just like...like..."

"An angel?" Magnus suggested, knowing full well the response he would receive.

Alec smiles and nods. "Just like an angel. Perfect description." His smile drops when Clary refuses to acknowledge his description of her. Instead her eyes harden at her musician crush. "Is something the matter?" An amused chuckle is heard from where Magnus sits.

"It is nice to meet you, too, but I am here for an audition." Clary says with a little bite. Alec's shock and her attitude had changed the cool air of the room and frozen the atmosphere.

Magnus enlightens Alec, "Yes, yes. Ms. Fray is here to audition for 'By The Angel's new music video."

"Really?" Alec and Clary ask in sync. She should have guessed that it was their song, then again she never really thought about it. "I would have never thought," Alec started when his eyes turned back toward her.

Magnus interrupts him, shaking his head as if he had forgotten something, but really he didn't want a repeat of what had just happened. "That's right. I was just about to say something before Alec rudely trudged in on our meeting." He winked at Alec to show he was joking. "After hearing your very interesting experience, I'm sold. You will be joining the three other young ladies on our set, and I will be emailing Iz a copy of the shooting schedule." Clary beams, Isabelle hoots happily, and Alec looks confused by the decision but offers a kind congratulations.

On the road back to Isabelle's office, Clary sits quietly, as Izzy spoke excitedly about her getting the position and how her whole life will change when the video is released to the public. Clary knows that her agent is right, her life will be drastically different after this experience. She would never had expected how well this would have turned out two weeks ago, getting her chance to change her persona, landing a lead in a music video, and working with her favorite band. She smiles brightly looking out the passenger seat window, and fantasizes what it will be like to meet the rest of the band, mostly Jace.

TBI

* * *

AN: This story started out to be a one-shot, but it became too long. So it is now a two-shot. I'm posting this to see what kind of response I get for the story, and if any are interested in the rest, I'll revise the second half (which is when they are filming the music video) and post. I welcome positive or negative feedback, to help me become a better storyteller and writer. Thank you.


	2. Part II

"The way in which we think of ourselves has everything to do with how the world see us and how we see ourselves successfully acknowledged by the world." -Arlene Rankin

Day of Shoot:

Isabelle leads Clary to the rented set that Magnus has picked for the shoot today. Upon walking through the heavy doors, Iz is floored by the design. One half of the normal concrete space is dressed as a desert. A great green screen on the opposite wall will hold a wonderful view of mountains of sand with the rising sun as the backdrop, just as Magnus described over the phone. The instruments are prepped and colored to be the same hue of the sand, with the exception of one guitar designed in metallic gold. The other half of the space is completely transformed into a club scene.

Clary's interest in the set is narrowed to the club half of the stage, with a feeling of familiarity, but frustrated that she can't seem to pinpoint the memory. The square pillars seemed out of place, and the draped off seated area was too private for the wildly dressed club.

"Finally you two show up," Magnus teases, as he walks toward them.

Isabelle's shapely brow rises and she thrusts out her hip. "Finally? We're the first here aren't we? My brother and the guys went out last night and haven't answered your wake up calls?" She guesses, knowing how they operate.

Magnus loses eye contact, and mumbles, "Your brother is here, but the others are late." Laughing because she was right, Isabelle says that she'll take care of it, and walks out the door without another word to Clary. Magnus smiles sweetly at Clary, and offers his elbow, which she accepts. He leads her down a hallway and behind a curtain, the hairstylist's area. When she sits in the first chair he gestures to, he hangs her jacket behind and says, "Stay here, I'll go retrieve Camille," and he pats her shoulder before leaving.

After five minutes, Clary was concerned that Magnus had forgotten her. She stands and walks into the hallway, and hears a commotion further down. Curiosity leads her a cracked door, an office, where she can hear the angry voice clearly.

"What do you mean he won't show?" Magnus whisper yells.

" _I'm just repeating what I was told_." Isabelle is heard from the cellphone that Alec is holding.

Alec tries to explain on Jace's behalf. "He said that we can't make a comeback with 'America's Sweetheart' playing dress up in our video. Jace thinks that we're going to get backlash because she wants to try something a little more edgy than what she's capable of. Most of us are concerned about it, too."

Isabelle groans, " _Not you, too, Alec. She can do it._ " Alec looks to the ground regretfully.

Magnus pulls on his carefully styled hair in anger, making the gelled locks stand in an odd way. "Why does he always have to complain?" He says to himself, and then rips the phone from Alec's hands. "Alright, Iz, tell that bastard that if he's not here in the next forty minutes, ready to work, he will be replaced. He'll try to laugh it off, but don't let him. Just tell him that this could be strike three, and I have someone on standby. Get him to agree and the other two monkeys will follow."

" _You got it boss_ ," Isabelle states firmly before ending the call.

The silence is broken when Alec apologies for being stubborn when given back his cellphone. Magnus reciprocates, adding, "It's only natural, being that dumb ass' best friend." He receives a snort in response. "I'm sorry that I snatched the phone so rudely from you." Magnus' voice is low and sincere, and he takes one of Alec's hands in his. "I don't mean to take me frustration out on you."

Alec smirks, a knowing gleam in his icy blues. "It's okay, I understand. I am that dumb ass' best friend." They both chuckle, but stop when Magnus' free hand rests on Alec's cheek. They share a sweet kiss, and Clary's green eyes widen and gasps inaudibly.

She walks back to the style area in a daze. _I lose one crush to a male fashionista manager, and another crushes my hopes without giving me a chance to prove him wrong._ Sitting back in the chair, Clary begins to feel the anger bubbling within her. If there is someone that isn't convinced, then she will make sure to leave nothing to be questioned.

"Hi there, I'm Camille, and I'll be doing your hair and makeup today." A blonde appears, looking like a modern day pin up model, a few floral tattoos adorn her left arm. Turning Clary's chair to face the mirror, Camille's green eyes meet her own, and her ruby red classic lips stretch in a brilliant white smile. "Don't worry, you're in great hands."

* * *

Magnus kisses Alec again, revealing in the moment for just them, but the 'ignorant blonde' is distracting him from Alec's full mouth. Sighing, he pulls away, and shakes his head at his lover. "We have a long day ahead of us, and we need to stay focused." Alec nods, though disappointed. Magnus takes a professional stance and takes two steps away from him.

Alec then follows him to the couch, and listens while he rants. "That stupid boy. I'm just trying to help him. He _will_ be more than pleased when he sees her dressed for the part." Magnus meets conflicted blue eyes, and contemplates if he should share his wisdom. _I know this man. He would never tell if I asked it of him._ "Have you heard of the woman that Jace met at Pandemonium two weeks ago?"

"Like he had stopped talking about it." Alec rolls his eyes dramatically. "He hasn't shut up about the vixen that sucked him in a crowded room, and quoted _my_ lyric. I personally don't find that all attractive." His nose scrunches in disgust.

Magnus smirks seductively, and suggests, "Perhaps it is that you would find the experience more enjoyable if it were me instead of a woman." Alec gives his award-winning smile as blush creeps into his cheeks. "I'm getting side-tracked. My point is that I heard a very similar story the other day from an interesting source." Alec's dark brows furrow in concentration. "Actually the same _exact_ story, but from a different point of view. She came in for an audition." His beloved sits straighter, his blue eyes dilating from the suspense. "In fact, it was the very audition that you interrupted the other day." Alec's mouth fell open, jaw completely slackened, and Magnus smiles triumphantly. "Now you understand why I insisted on hiring her. Neither of them knew who the other person was that night."

Alec sobers, then appears worried, "Mags, what are you expectations for this set up?" Magnus was always trying to prove himself to be a valid matchmaker. It never goes well, and Alec tends to be pulled into long-drawn out ridiculous plans.

"Nothing more than an amazing video. We already know that they have chemistry and are attracted to each other. That's half the work that doesn't need to be conjured." Magnus notices how Alec's tense shoulders relax, before he continues. "But I would only take partial credit if they turned into a world renowned couple." To which Alec groans, falling back in the chair, making Magnus laugh.

3 Hours Before Shoot:

Clary was reading a Vogue magazine as she waits for the timer to ring. She has no idea what Camille has done to her hair, but the foil wrapped strands prove that the color is changing in some way. Her attention is pulled to loud murmuring coming from the entrance. Three beautiful girls walk in, two she recognized. Aline, Helen, and Clary were extras in a couple of shows for a Disney series. Aline's chocolate brown eyes sparkle when she notices who is sitting in front of her. "Clare-bear! What on earth are you doing here?" she hugs a foil composed Clary.

"Same as you, duh." She answers with a laugh, and Aline pulls from the hug. "Hey, Helen." Helen is fairly tall dirty blonde with a toned athletic body she carefully crafted through years of Kung Fu training. "Hello again, Clarissa," her thin lips offer a generous smile. Most don't know this but Helen is very reserved, not shy, just quiet and observant. Clary wouldn't have guessed that Helen would agree to this gig, but she knows it's for Aline. They have been in a steady relationship for a few years, that they have been lucky enough to keep from the media.

The clacking of heels of the modelesque blonde woman behind her two acquaintances, brought Clary's green eyes to meet an above average version of 'classic american girl'. With a soft smile, Clary's usual greeting for new people, she says hello, only to be met by a sneer and icy glare. "If you would be so kind to move," the woman huffed as she whisked past Aline. The three girls watched as she moved gracefully into the designated dressing cubicle.

"What in the world was that about?" Clary thought out loud, her red brows furrowing.

"That is Kaelie. The new 'rising star' straight from England, supposed to be a 'triple threat'. She is all huffy and puffy because she was told she would be getting the lead in this video." Aline waved her hand in 'forget her' gesture, and Clary watches as Helen rolls her eyes in agreement. "She couldn't stop bragging. That was until she found out that she lost it to a homegrown model."

Aline drags Helen to their own chairs. "So I take it you're the one that ripped it from her greedy paws." Aline's chocolate eyes were bright with humor.

Sighing, Clary retorts. "I didn't take it from her, I just auditioned because Magnus said they still didn't have their lead. I suppose she counted that chicken a little too soon." Hearing a disgruntled 'hmm' from behind them causes the girls to laugh shamelessly. Kaelie reemerges in her undergarments, and Clary could see why she is such a big hit, the blonde in front of her certainly has well developed attributes. She has a look that is very versatile, with the right makeup and outfit, so she should be rightfully pissed.

"I'll have you know that I was promised the lead by Jace himself. He had nothing but good things to say about my talents, and assured me that he couldn't think of a better person thus far that could make the character come alive."

"Honey, he was talking about your talents in bed. He would have said anything to keep you content so he could have his way with you. Rock stars are predictable,and so are popularity hungry women. He saw right through you, and took what he wanted. Being pissed with us will do you no good, we're not the ones that screwed you over." Aline said matter of factly, all while prepping her face for makeup. Helen even paused in texting to lean back in her chair to stare down Kaelie, only to add, "Twice." The girls try to choke back another round of laughter as Kaelie mutters to herself angrily, and stalks back to the changing area.

Clary clears her throat, "Girls that wasn't exactly nice."

"Nice?" Aline appeared to question the meaning. "Why in hell would _we_ be nice to her? I told you she had been bragging all the way here on the plane. I've been waiting to shut her up for five hours, and now I feel vindicated." Her pink lips spread in a full smile.

"You don't have to be so hard on her. She only has ambitions, and she's trying to reach her goals. Granted she's going about it in a way that we wouldn't, we still shouldn't judge her for it. Especially, when we've met much worse." Clary tries to enlighten them, but knows she just feels bad for taking something away from someone else, even if that wasn't the intention. Clary actually worked for this opportunity. She wanted it and didn't seduce someone into giving it to her. So if Kaelie wanted to make today miserable, so be it, because Clary was proud of herself. No one was going to ruin today, the day that everyone begins to see her as a woman that isn't afraid of taking a risk, a challenge.

"Are you ready to see your new hair?" Camille asked enthusiastically, breaking Clary's reverie, just as the timer buzzes. _More than you know._

2 Hours Before Shoot:

Magnus hangs up the phone with his personal assistant just as Jace is accompanied into the room. Isabelle pushes him down in the chair, giving Magnus a knowing look before leaving, closing the door behind her. The two men stared at each other, leaving the surrounding air heavy with angst. "I'm glad that you decided to show up for work today." Magnus offered sarcastically, and Jace crossed his arms across his chest rebelliously.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," the angry golden man pouts like a child. Suddenly, he relaxes his limbs, and leans toward Magnus, whose sitting on the opposing couch. "Seriously? America's Sweetheart? What are you thinking, Magnus. She's Abercrombie, sugar, and gum drops. We're rock, gore, and black leather. She has no idea what she's getting involved in. And if I didn't know any better, I would have guessed you've developed a loss of crucial decision making skills from acrylic inhalants. I know you were involved with set design."

The man with cat like eyes rolled heavenward while releasing a fatigued sigh, before meeting light browns. "I know what I am doing, and I need you and the others to follow my lead on this. Trust me. She's going to blow your mind." Jace's brows knit and purses his lips while he contemplates the request, not being able to deny the sincerity that he sees. "I would never do something so cruel to ruin the band before we take off again. Plus, I have never given you a reason not to trust me." Recognizing the blonde's sarcastic expression, Magnus adds quickly, "Professionally wise."

Jace nods slowly, still uncertain, but Magnus smiles blissfully. "Okay, I'm trusting you. I'll get the guys on board, and then we'll get this show on the roll." Watching Jace leave, Magnus texts Alec the good news. Soon, Jace will be unknowingly meeting his midnight excursion friend.

1 Hour Before Shoot:

"I'm almost done, stop blinking," Aline bites at Clary, as she applies mascara to the false lashes. Camille has been detained bleaching Kaelie's hair and dying Helen's tips a violet color, per Magnus' last minute orders, so Aline has taken over as the current makeup stylist, still under Camille's artistic design. Pictures cover the mirror, with color guides for each of the girl's makeup layout. Since the clock read an hour before needing to be on set, Clary has been fidgeting with nervous excitement. She mumbles out an apology, and begins tapping out the beat to the 'Hell On Heels'. Once Aline completes Clary's makeup, she walks briskly to start Helen's.

Clary stares at herself in the mirror in amazement. The girl reflecting her movement is unrecognizable. Her once curly red hair has been dyed and straightened into a half up style of red ombre. The deep red fading to a pale orange at the tips, resembling a flame. Her face is covered in a light foundation that cover her freckles but softly shimmers on top of her porcelain skin. The pale peach blush adds definition and shape to her cheekbones. Her green eyes shine, surrounded by black winged eyeliner, the feathered lashes, and neon green shadow. The dark blood red lipstick tied the makeup together beautifully.

"How are my girls doing?" The voice behind Clary calls, startling her, and she stands to welcome Magnus. His eyes flutter briefly in disbelief. "Amazing," he breathes, "I can't believe Camille pulled it off." At that, Aline glares at Magnus through her thick black lashes, "She didn't do it all. I expect to see my name on the credits as makeup artist as well", she spoke resolutely before expertly brushing dark purple eyeshadow dust on Helen's eyelids. He gives a grunt of understanding, before grabbing Clary's elbow and leading her to the changing area.

Her discomfort at his presence while he asked her to disrobe made him tisk disapprovingly. Magnus whispers, "Remember that girl from your story? I need her today." His glittering black nail-polished hands dance across the available outfits, while Clary takes a deep breath and undresses. "AHA!" He shouts excitedly, and hands her a deep green sweetheart strapless pleated dress, a thin black belt buckled around the midsection, and a waist length black leather jacket. "This is the one. Put it on, and meet me outside to pick out the other accessories."

Once she wrestled into the dress, fitting her slender waist snugly, and giving her chest more fullness. The dress came to the top of her thighs, making her feel like she couldn't sit without showing her underwear. Clary takes another steadying deep breath before walking out, hoping that she is showing the confidence that Magnus wants to see. To her surprise, Magnus had to take a phone call, but left a pair of black stockings, a pair of thick black five inch heels, and a medium length twisted necklace with a couple vintage chained charms.

10 Minutes before Shoot:

The band members refused to be on set before the girls and the extras. Instead they opted to play Call of Duty in Camille's RV until they were called to meet the girls. Magnus had them wearing their usual heavy leather attire, Jace wearing a zipped leather vest to show off his tan muscles.

Currently, he's sitting in a recliner staring at a picture he ripped out of a magazine of "America's Sweetheart". No matter how long he stares at the photo, he couldn't see her fitting well in their music video. To the fans and music world he may appear to be 'go with the flow' type, when in reality he normally has a say in the decision making process, and cares deeply about how they are portrayed.

"Still not happy, huh?" His brother, for all intents and purposes, Alec questions as he sits on the arm of his chair. His blue eyes scanned the picture carefully.

Jace scoffs hatefully. "Of course, I'm fucking unhappy. We haven't taken the time to write kickass songs, record them, just to screw up a video over a pretty face." Then he balls the picture up and tosses it carelessly over his shoulder.

Alec's hair is messily styled, and his blue eyes are lined with black, only making them appear lighter. Jace turned his head away when a smile on his brother's face appears. "So. You think she's pretty?" He jokes.

Rolling his light brown eyes, Jace laughs haughtily. "You know that 'pretty' means very little to me."

"I know that you're pissed by this decision, but I think you may be surprised." Alec loses his confidence as Jace's eyes bore into the well known blues. "I don't know anything," Alec shouts guiltily, and hastily stands to walk away. Jace's dirty blonde brow rises in confusion. _He obviously is up to something, but what?_

"Time to head out guys," Sebastian calls out when he opens the door, and leads the way onto set.

As Jace is last to join the others, his eyes run over the very sensual outfits, apparently color coded, of the three women standing in front of his manager. Magnus begins introductions, "Alright, I'm certain you don't need me to introduce the band, so we turn to the ladies. This is Aline," he motions to an Asian woman with curly dark brown hair has streaks of honey, is wearing a purple- _or is it pink?-_ one shoulder tight cocktail dress, with purple strappy heels. _Hot_ , Jace mentally marks her on his scale. The medium blonde next, with violet dyed tips, is tall, with a lean body on show with a purple tube top, flowing black miniskirt, and heels with purple ribbon laced up her toned calves. He licked his teeth with anticipation, looking into her green eyes that are highlighted with purple liner. "Helen," Jace nods to her with smirk. "And Kaelie." The name makes Jace turn his head away from his current interest, and meets angry blues surrounded by smoky black eyeshadow. His stares at her carefully, trying to remember where he's heard her name before. Her platinum blonde hair is wrapped in a tight bun, making her cheekbones more pronounced, she's wearing a pair of skintight black jeans, and a backless black glittery top.

"Where have I met you?" he ponders aloud. She responds with a gasp, then Aline and Helen cackle.

"Kaelie, be a princess and grab Clary." Magnus asks sweetly, and as the blonde stalks off, Jace sees a familiar nymph tattoo on her shoulder, and the memory resurfaces. "Get yourself together ladies," he orders, deliberately biting his lip to stop his own smile. "I've got assignments." He pauses to look at the clipboard, "Aline, you will be with Alec." Alec steps beside the brunette, whispers in her ear, and she reciprocates. They seem to have already met, and bonded quickly. "Helen, I have you down to team up with Jon." Magnus continues, as Johnathon high-fives Sebastian before swaggering over toward the attractive blonde. "Good luck, dear, you'll need it," Magnus says ruefully. "Kaelie," he begins just as she returns. "Ah, there you are."

"Yep. With 'America's Sweetheart." She spits with venom. Sure enough, Jace looks behind her to see a woman dressed to kill. Hair looks like a flame incarnate, a green dress that shows off an hourglass figure, adorned with a black leather jacket and belt, but he is mostly entranced by her green eyes.

"Clary, thank you for joining us." Magnus' voice echos in Jace's ears for few seconds before it makes logical sense. Jace's eyes widen and his mouth slackens briefly, wanting that balled up picture to magically appear in his hand to make comparisons, but throws her his signature smirk when her eyes meet his own. Instead of swooning like others have in the past, she rolls her eyes, and moves to stand beside Magnus. _Hmm, I didn't see that coming._ "Okay, where were we. Kaelie with be joining Sebastian, and Clary with Jace."

Clary walks slowly to stand silently in front of him. Without contact , she stands close enough to feel her body heat. Her eyes roam his body judgmentally, he feels his heart beat faster. When she reaches his tawny eyes, she smiles coyly, and walks to join Aline and Alec. For the second time in his life, Jace is analyzing a female, what the smile meant, what was the look in her eyes. Then he has an epiphany, _she is the lead. She is the woman that I imagine when I sing the song._ Jace knows he has just been proven wrong, and he doesn't mind it one little bit.

Dance Sequence:

Because of different schedules, choreography was done separately, Clary had her childhood friend as her co-star during the time, and it was difficult not to laugh when being intimate with someone you've known since pre-school. She knew that having to do the same with Jace was not going to lead to laughter, so she found a reprieve when she didn't have to start with kissing first thing. The shoot started by filming extra scenes that would be used in the opening and closing credits. Clary's and the girls were in a hot sports car, cruising and laughing, and she was thrilled she actually got to drive. Granted only on the lot.

Now they are inside, waiting on the sidelines of the club setup, Clary wishes that she could go back to the sports car. "Okay, girls, you are friends. You are a team." The director, Jordan Kyle, reminds them again before their second take of when the girls are first entering the club. "The camera is going to shoot from the floor and pan upward. Cue lights." The girls decided to link arms to show unity, and practiced their pace as the music is rewinded. "Cue music." And now they did just that as they walk onto the dance floor, looking around the club, peering through the dancers and locking eyes with the camera, putting on their most seductive smiles. "Cut camera, cut music. Perfect ladies." They release each others arms, Kaelie acting like she just got the cuties from touching Clary, and walk to the side of the set, with Aline and Helen following her.

Clary moves to her next mark near a pillar, where a constant light with shine on her. "Extras make sure to leave a little room around Clary, and clear a path for Jace to walk towards her." She is supposed to dance sexily, flirting with the camera, then Jace will join her for a little foreplay. Outwardly, Clary has been radiating confidence, however internally, she feels the butterflies busily fluttering in her stomach. The first club shot was where the girls danced together, and the band members eyeing them had been a piece of cake. But this would be different, this time she will have to be near him, and touch intimately.

While waiting for Jordan to call action, Clary ponders on when she walked out with Kaelie, she wanted nothing more than to go 'fan girl' at meeting the band as a whole, but the hardest was having to control her breath being near Jace, trying to appear unfazed by his proximity. In actuality, her heart was trying to beat out of her chest. She wasn't prepared for the look that he gave her, though it was appreciated. Jace was obviously surprised and impressed, but she wants him to regret his choice words about her ultimately causing the band's demise. This is her first chance to make him bite his tongue, and that is the only thing keeping her facade strong.

"Lights!" The yelling from Jordan breaks through her nerves. She closes her eyes as the club scene comes alive. The music starts playing, and she's brought back to the night she went clubbing. Just like then, she moves to the beat, one hand caressing her own body, as the other moves her hair to one shoulder. Slowly she opens her eyes, her lips parted, and stares sensually into the camera closest to her. Jace walks through the mass of dancers to stand in front of her. He appears bewitched, drawn to only her, completely undone and vulnerable. Clary looks into his eyes, his body near her own making no contact, but the need to do so is palpable. The exact moment the music pauses to change into a quicker tempo, Jace wraps an arm around her waist, and crushes her to him. He moves in to barely brush his lips against hers, but she twists in his arms and smirks conspiratorially as her hips thrust against his. With the heels, Jace's mouth is close to her ear, making it easy to hear him gulp. Their movements are synchronized, grinding and roaming hands. The movements are so similar to the last time she had danced with a man, but her thoughts stray to the way Jace's hands are firm on her body.

Suddenly, the music is gone, so their movements stop, but Jace hasn't removed his hands from her body. Clary clears her throat, hoping to remove the haze she was starting to feel. She was so into the moment, she almost thought she was back in time. Dancing with that man again, feeling the buzz from alcohol she hasn't ingested, his hands making her skin feel warm, and the want between her legs come alive. "So, how was that?" she asked in a professional voice.

Jordan shakes his unruly but stylish brown hair, obviously trying to clear his head. "That was exactly what we wanted. I'm more than impressed." Clary smiles proudly, but falls when she looks at Kaelie, who has tears forming in her blue eyes. "I don't believe we need a second take. How about everyone take an hour and a half for lunch?" There was collective happy sigh from the stars and crew alike. The lights come on, and Jordan turns to the actors, "Remember to brush those teeth." He smiles and winks suggestively.

Clary starts to step off the set, but Jace's arms remain locked around her. "Um, Jace?" She asks patiently, but he only responds with a distracted 'hm'. "Jace?" she looks to the side, her eyes catching his clenched jaw. He turns his head, his eyes meeting hers, and her insides liquefy at the warm honey color. Being this close, she can pick up the ranges of browns coming together perfectly. Then she is hyper-aware of how tightly she is pressed against him, and the nearness of his full lips to her own. Blinking, she turns away from those smoldering browns to remember what she wanted. "I was just saying you can let go now." She looked back at him, now feeling more controlled and her head held high.

He looks down at his arms, and blink as if surprised. "Of course," his voice is low, close to a whisper, as he removes his arms. She walks away feeling his calculation stare on her back, but refuses to return the gaze.

Break Time:

Clary feels relieved when she finds her way to the lunch buffet in a corresponding studio, with benched tables. She grabs herself a leafy salad topped with a cucumber and egg, before finding a seat in front of Aline. They eat in silence, Aline and Helen sharing loving looks and holding hands, as Clary acts like she doesn't see them.

Almost finished with her salad, Jordan leans against the girls' table. "I decided to break up the make out shots, so I'll be calling each one you separately." They nod in understanding, and he walks to Kaelie, who is sitting with the band at another table, first. The girls watch Kaelie smother a pout as Sebastian stands eagerly, and laugh because only half of the couple seem excited to film their hot make out scene.

Aline looks at Helen and smirks, turns to Clary and says that they are going to have some private time. Smiling, Clary's gaze turns back to her salad. Just as she is alone, Jace takes the now empty seat. One of her brows rise in confusion, and he smiles widely in response. "Can I help you?" Clary asks suspiciously.

His lips purse in an innocent way, "I was told that we will be shooting our scene last, so I thought that it would be a beneficial to practice."

Clary's eyes narrow momentarily, but then she smirks flirtatiously and leans toward him. "Practice, huh?" she questions sensually. He meets her half way, their faces close enough to see flecks of browns in his eyes again, and nods. She leans in further, staring at his lips, and his tongue swipes across them in anticipation. Jace's pupils dilate dramatically at her nearness. When Clary is close enough to feel his breath on her lips, she leans away abruptly. "I don't see any need for practice. I'm sure you'll do fine," she comments coolly as she stands, grabbing her leftovers, and walks back to set without a second glance at the lead singer staring after her in awe.

* * *

Alec strolls to where Jace still sits, looking at the door like if he waits long enough, the little vixen will reappear. "Dude, you got it bad." Jace starts before regaining his confident posture. Alec laughs, enjoying the tense rise of his friend's shoulders. "I don't know what..." Jace pauses when he notices Alec's knowing glare. "Fine, so she kind of got to me. Swear you won't laugh?" He nods in assent. Jace admits, "I had a massive hard on after that last scene."

"One dance and now you're in knots?" Alec interrogates, sincerity melting in his teasing. For the fourteen years he has known Jace, he can't say he's seen him on the other end of the playing field. His good looks and charm normally are enough to make even the classiest female swoon and eagerly follow him to the bedroom.

Jace runs a tan hand through his wavy hair, releasing a gust of breath. "I can't believe it is the same girl." Alec's eyes widen believing Jace has figured out that Clary is the one he danced with at Pandemonium. Jace continues, "You saw that picture of her, could you honestly say that those two are actually the same person." Alec's blue eyes turn to the ground and put his hands in his pocket. "If I had known the devil that lives behind the angel face, I would have hit that years ago." Jace boasts, but is baffled when he hears his best friend openly laughing at him.

"Okay, when you're doing acting like a prick that only wants her for her body, come find me. You know better than to lie to me." Alec calls over his shoulder, retreating. Jace reluctantly lowers his head on his hands atop the table. _I hate being called out on my lies_ _._

Make-out Session:

Walking on set after three hours of idleness, Clary found relief. She was ready to get this over with, but knows better than to assume it would be that easy. Clary breathes deeply through her nose as she finds her previous position, and waits for her very late co-star to emerge from his hiding place, where he was certainly sulking from her earlier rejection. Her green eyes follow the open doors as the "Golden God" enters, strutting with confidence oozing from his sarcastic smirk.

"Are you both ready?" Jordan asks, his eyes drooping and worry lines appearing between his brows. Some of the others had a tough time getting the shot he wanted. Clary nods as Jace moves behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he had when they last had physical contact. Just as before, Jordan cues the music, lights, and actors.

Jace's hands tighten as Clary begins to move against him to the beat, and turns to face him when she was choreographed to do so. Her eyes roam slowly up his body to his face, his eyes glow silver whenever the strobe light crosses his face. As Jace's lips open to prepare for the kiss, Clary bites her lower lip with a small smile. Despite this moment being the first kiss, she decides to tease him a bit more. Leaning in, holding his eye contact, she hovers in front of his face, sharing breath. Just as Jace's body starts to show desperation, holding her tighter to him, breath hitching, she darts her tongue out to lick his lower lip. A growl of pure lust falls from his mouth as he forcefully grabs her head, and crushes her lips to his.

Clary wishes she could say that he is a terrible kisser, that this wasn't affecting her, but that would be a complete lie. Even though his lips are harsh and hard against hers, his tongue teases hers slowly. She can only hear the harsh breathing between them and her own erratic heartbeat. Taking control again, Clary drops out of his hold, causing Jace's eyes to enlarge from the loss. Her red lipstick staining his lips feels satisfying somehow, like she's marked him, so she smirks daringly.

Turning smoothly on her heels, she walks away, pausing briefly to angle her head to look at Jace. His shocked features change, now staring at her like she is his prey. He stalks her to the curtained sitting area, the end of this shot, Clary stops beside the entrance, and pushes him inside. Jace sits down, laughing while he runs his fingers through his curls, but sobers when Clary peels her jacket off, showing off the strapless formfitting dress. Golden eyes travel the length of her body hungrily, then Clary enters the little space. She faces away from him to stare into the camera, with an evil grin, and snaps the curtain shut.

"Cut!" Jordan yells. The music disappears and Clary closes her eyes to adjust to the bright lights coming back on. The two actors retreat from the curtained area to the main stage. Jordan made the two of them look at the footage with him, and Clary prayed that she wasn't blushing, seeing how passionately they were kissing on screen. She peeks beside her to see if Jace is affected at all, to which he looks completely at ease. The only problem Jordan had was the speed of the shot matching the rhythm.

The both of them return to the beginning positions, as the Camille removes the lipstick from Jace's lips and reapplies a fresh coat to Clary's. She had to physically restrain herself from smiling at Jace, who is smirking pleased at her body. Her jacket is returned to her, and Jace helps her put it back on. No matter who much she wants to refuse it, there is chemistry between them.

Jordan was pleased with the second take, so the crew sets up the next scene, which would be the curtained intimate sequence. The tight restrained area will have three of the four drapes shut, while a camera films from the side. Clary stands facing the front drape, her hand gripping it as if she had just closed it, while Jace takes his seat from before.

As the music starts and the lights ready, Clary takes a discreet steadying breath. Hearing the cue, she turns gracefully around, holding Jace's eyes with an intense stare. He smiles and licks his lips in preparation, gasping briefly when she throws a smooth leg over his and sits on his lap. Jace's hands move to feel her from her knee to the where the dress is now rumpled at the tip of the thigh. Clary fights to keep her eyes open and stay focused on her job, but his hands are stirring her insides again.

She hears the guitar solo, so she kisses him passionately as her hands grip his shoulder. His tongue starts to massage her upper palate causing Clary to openly moan. Instead of a make-out scene, it's turned into a competition. Who could turn the other one on more? She wraps her legs around him, both of their groins in position with each other. Somewhere deep within Jace, a hungry growl escapes, his hands roam from her hips to her bottom and squeezes tightly. Clary pulls away from the heated kiss, making Jace frown, to unzip his vest and run her nails down his torso. His head lolls back and she smiles enjoying the sensation of power that is radiating through her whole body. In the depths of her her mind she wonders if this is the feeling most enjoy when you're doing something deemed wrong or naughty. The rapidly growing erection that is now poking her is only reiterating this theory. She had never felt so much joy from being a woman.

The music disappears, and just like that Clary feels the adrenaline slowly drain from her veins. She removes herself from Jace's body, not paying him any attention, and looks to Jordan. "So, any critique?" Her voice is still slightly husky. The blank stare from Jordan was nerve-wrecking, but she notices him try to secretly shift himself in his pants. Looking back at his face, she sees a slight blush on his cheeks, and again she smiles proudly. "I suppose you don't need us to do it again." He simply shakes his head no, so she walks off stage swaying her hips victoriously. Not only did she turn Jace on, but most of the crew and the director were affected.

Walking to the make-up station, she sees Camille readying the contacts that are needed for the next part. Clary's presence made the beautiful woman glance up and grin. Camille runs over to her, taking her into a bear hug. "Darling, that was amazing. I must admit I didn't know you had it in you, but woah." The woman fans herself, and Clary laughs. "Come and sit, so I get you ready to for the big climatic scene." Her thin blonde brows bounce suggestively.

* * *

Jace is still seated where Clary had left him, as Jordan comes over with the young man that does special effects. As the man sets down a box with his equipment and sets to work, Jordan beams at Jace. Jace is trying to maintain his normal nonchalance, but is growing irritated quickly. "What?" he snaps.

"That was...something, huh?" Jordan asks suggestively, still wearing that annoying smile.

One of Jace's brows lift as his face registers nonchalance. "I guess. I didn't hear you complaining." To that Jordan 'hmphs'. "What? What do you want me to say? That it was one of the hottest things that ever happened to me? That I'm sitting here with a hard on that doesn't seem to want to go away, all because of a little making out? There you go, I said it. And just so you know I have had a lot of encounters with the opposite sex, but God broke the mold with that woman." His monologue ends with his hands pulling at his hair, aggravated, mostly at himself, for being seduced so easily, especially in front of others.

Jordan tries to comfort him, "Man, take a breath. Don't take it so hard." He laughs quickly at the pun, but continues when Jace scowls at him. "That woman successfully made every straight man on set aroused." Jace looks to the special effects man, who is smirking in agreement. "So calm down, and show her no mercy when she comes back on set." Jordan concludes and walks back to his seat, and begins talking animatedly with his assistant, a voluptuous tan beauty.

Taking his director's advice, Jace tries to regain his control over his manly parts that have betrayed him. Deep breathes as the man beside him adds a thin prosthetic skin to the pad of his thumb and the right side of his neck. "Okay, the adhesive will dry in three minutes, so please try not to move too much until then." With a slight head tilt, the man walks away with his kit in hand. _You are in control. You can do this without ripping her dress off of her delicious body on screen. Maybe later..._ Jace clenches his eyes shut and growls internally, trying to stop the train of thought that would be helpless in this situation.

Curtain Scene Part II:

Clary appears back on set, her contacts finally in straight and comfortable. As she passes Jordan, she blows him a kiss, to which he blushes and tries to busy himself with lint on his jacket. With a small giggle, she returns to the curtained area, and looks at Jace, who is still disheveled from their make-out session. His golden locks slightly in a disarray, vest wide open, lips slightly swollen, and red marks running down his chest to his well defined abs. When he acknowledges her standing so close, he looks up to meet her gaze, and his lips part.

Her luminous green eyes have become a deeper green, the outer ring of black blending into the green iris. Before she looked like a woman that could break a man's heart, and currently she resembles an ethereal goddess that could kill a man with her gaze alone. In one word, she looks dangerous. "Ready for our last shot together?" she asks provocatively. All of Jace's hard work the last five minutes have crumbled, his groin reacting immediately to the sound of her voice.

"Positions," Jordan orders, so Clary sets herself atop of Jace's lap again, wrapping her legs around him. Her eyes have a greedy need in them when she feels the familiar growth in his pants pressed against her. Her lips spread for a closed smile, and leans her head to whisper in his ear, "Did you miss me?" She snickers when she catches his adam's apple bounce.

Like previous takes, the music and lights are cued, and Jace fights for the control that has been taken by the woman on his lap. The same woman that previously he wouldn't have thought could hold this kind of control over a man. Her small slender fingers play with the lines she earlier made while keeping eye contact. For a moment he closes his eyes, when they reopen, his irises have darken to a burnt caramel. The desire to touch her more intimately spreads through his whole body.

He grabs her by her nape to crash their lips together, and Clary hums pleasantly. Jace takes her bottom lip between his teeth, he watches her open her eyes to share the moment. Her pupils dilate greatly when he sucks lightly on her lip, and he appreciates that he's not the only one being effected. Jace kisses her jaw, trailing to her neck, as his hands explore her covered breasts. Clary leans in, momentarily letting him take control.

As planned, Jace runs his hand over her belt buckle and pricks his finger, the artificial blood rising over the prosthetic skin. Clary's eyes follow the budding blood, and her tongue darts out to run across her lips. She grasps his hand, subtly takes off the fake skin, and puts his thumb in her mouth. Her eyes shut as she sucks, her tongue rolls over the pad, causing Jace's heart to race from the want she was creating.

Clary opens her eyes, which hold a powerful hunger, releasing his hand. She openly smiles, and for the first time he sees the false vampire teeth flawlessly placed on her canines. He foreseen this outcome from Magnus, but he had no idea that she would look terrifyingly sexy. Again he gulps and his facial features transform to show fear. Striking like a cobra, Clary bites his neck on the thin layer of skin, filling her mouth with sweet artificial blood. Jace tries to push her away with no prevail.

When Jace becomes motionless, Clary rips her mouth away violently. Stands up, paying no attention to her fresh kill, puts on her jacket, and takes out her compact. Opening and peering into the mirror, she uses her finger to pick up the blood that dripped out of her mouth, licking it off. Staring boldly into the camera, she smiles again.

"Cut." Clary turns to face Jace again. He is wiping the sticky blood off his neck with a damp towel. "Did I hurt you?" she asks smugly. Jace shakes his head negatively. Grinning, showing her teeth, she leans in close enough to smell the cologne that has taken over her senses for the past few hours. Jace's heartbeat quickens, certain that she was going to openly and freely kiss him in front of everyone. However, she tilts to the side, and leaves a sticky bloody lipstick stain on his cheek. "It's been wonderful working with you." In astonishment, he watches her walk away toward the woman's make-up area.

* * *

An hour later, Jace is wearing a full jacket covering a blood stained shirt and his face is caked with makeup to make him appear dead. The other members of the band resembling him in a similar manner. The crew is almost done setting up the lighting for the sand sequence, when Jace catches on that the girls are leaving. Hurriedly, he runs to stop Clary from leaving, and he touching her arm gently.

"I'll see you guys. And give me a call, so we can have lunch soon." She smiles, saying goodbye to the two girls with her, and Kaelie looks at Jace's hand on Clary's arm with disdain before walking away dejected. "What do you need, Mr. Wayland?" she asks professionally, and for a second he is silent. He looks her over, now dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, thin peasant blouse, a beige coat, and heeled boots. There is no makeup on her face, and her natural light green eyes stare at him expectantly. He can't fathom how this cautious girl and the wild woman he had experienced just an hour before are the same. If he had met her like this he would never had been interested, but now that he is hooked it doesn't matter.

Gathering his thoughts, he refocuses. "I was hoping that you would stay a while."

"Why would I do that? I'm finished here." Clary questions suspiciously.

Jace steps forward to invade her personal space as they had done most of the day, and he whispers in her ear. The desire is heavy laced in his words. "I thought that we could go to my place after I finish. I promise it would be worth it." She leans away to stare into his eyes where the want and sincerity can both be seen.

Clary uses her index finger to stroke his jaw, he exhales with a happy sigh and closes his eyes. Softly she answers, "I came here looking for a thrill, but thanks for the offer." She smiles confidently when his eyes reopen. She waits patiently as her words reach his clouded mind, and the memory hits him. He stares blankly at her, Clary takes the moment to wave goodbye and walk away.

Being close enough to hear what just happened, Alec pats his best friend on his back. "You okay?" Looking toward the exit, where the first woman to play the 'player' has flitted through. "That tiny vixen is hell on heels," and shakes his head with a small grin. "Come on, they're ready for us." Jace is slowly coming to terms of the day. His mystery woman has not only surprised him by being his leading lady, but by being the one that he eagerly overlooked. _Now that I've had a taste, I only want more_.

Epilogue-One Week Later:

" _You were jaw dropping! Amazing! Just spectacular, Clarissa. I've been hearing compliments since the video's release two days ago_." Isabelle states enthusiastically over the phone. It's just barely nine in the morning, but Clary is delighted that she has been getting very generous support from fans through e-mail. " _Oh, before I forget, I just booked you for a cover shoot for Lush."_

"Seriously?" Clary asks in awe of the change that has begun. When Isabelle concedes, she squeals. "That's amazing. Thank you, Iz."

" _Don't thank me, you did the work, and it paid off. Make sure you get plenty of rest for the Alexander Wang runway audition tomorrow, and enjoy your day off."_ With that, Clary hangs up, and walks to the laptop sitting on the kitchen island. She looks up the video on youtube, only to be taken aback by the number of views. It had just hit five hundred thousand. The whole world no longer sees her as "America's Sweetheart", but as a woman. So many doors that were closed because of poorly preconceived notions have opened, and Clary's heart swells with pride.

Watching the video again, she notes they cut some of her heavier makeout scenes to piece together with the other's to properly tell the story, but she was thrilled with the outcome. Her character was sexy and deceiving, which was such a exciting part to play. It didn't hurt that she got to make out with the overly attractive, prideful Jace Wayland.

Shaking her head, smiling at the thought of the rockstar, Clary makes some breakfast only to be distracted by her phone ringing. She wipes her hands on a dish towel before grabbing the vibrating phone, and laughs loudly when she sees it's Jace calling again. In the past four days, he has not only gotten her phone number but called and texted numerous times since. Hitting ignore, she feels that power that she felt when they were shooting the video surge through her veins.

Her phone dings. Clary glances down at her phone's screen, and smiles. This time there's a voice message." _Clary, it's Jace. Whenever you're ready to finish what we've started give me a call. I would gladly add you to my schedule_." His voice is arrogant, but there is a underlayer of rawness that she remembers from their moments of intimacy. With a satisfying grin she goes back to the stove, savoring the change she feels within, and looking forward to what the future may bring.

The End

* * *

 **A/N** : Whew, told you it was long. I apologize for taking so long; it took a while to make the corrections.  
I don't know the procedure for a music video but I took a chance. I'm posting the outfit that inspired Clary's look on my page, and the story's cover picture is the eye makeup I envisioned to a 'T'.  
One guest had questioned whether this was a Clary/Jace or Clary/Alec story, but it's just a Clary story. Another guest had mentioned that this should be more than just a two-shot. I wanted to tell a story about self-growth, self-confidence, and strength, and I believe I've done that. I personally don't think it's necessary, and wouldn't know how to further the story. Perhaps a spin off? If anyone has any ideas, or thinks that it's complete, PM me or leave a comment.  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story :)


	3. Update

For those that enjoyed this story, but haven't looked at my profile:

I have decided to do a spin off of this story, and I have posted the first chapter by the time you are reading this. Please take a look and let me know if what you think.

Thank you and I hope I do it justice, because that's what you, as the readers, deserve.


End file.
